


Si elle savait

by Soffya



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: One-shot se déroulant à la fin de l'épisode 10. Si seulement Mizuki pouvait s'apercevoir de ce que Nakatsu ressentait vraiment pour elle.
Relationships: Ashiya Mizuki/Nakatsu Shuuichi





	Si elle savait

**Author's Note:**

> _Hana-Kimi _est un drama japonais et un manga de Hisaya Nakajo.__

Nakatsu était assis sur son lit et regardait le reste du prix qu'il venait de gagner avec Mizuki. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire lorsqu'il se rappela la tête de Nanba quand tous s'étaient rendus compte que les lingots d'or que le dortoir venait de gagner n'était qu'en fait du chocolat. Tout ça pour ça, pensa Nakatsu. Ils auraient dû se douter que ça allait se terminer ainsi. Mais malgré la déception, cela n'avait pas empêcher le dortoir numéro deux de dévorer le prix.

Pourtant, Nakatsu n'avait pas le cœur à fêter sa victoire. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, était que Mizuki ne soit pas avec lui pour célébrer ce moment. Ils avaient travaillé tellement dur pour réaliser une chorégraphie parfaite et elle était partie avant même de connaître les résultats. Elle était partie rejoindre Sano. Toujours Sano, pensa Nakatsu. À chaque fois qu'il pensait se rapprocher un peu plus de Mizuki, il y avait Sano. Bien sûr, Sano était son ami, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une forte douleur au cœur à chaque fois qu'il voyait la manière dont Sano et Mizuki se regardaient ou se souriaient. Nakatsu était le meilleur ami de Mizuki et il était heureux de partager cette amitié avec elle, mais si seulement elle pouvait s'apercevoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle.

« Nakatsu, ton aura est trouble. »

Nakatsu sursauta. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié que Kayashima se trouvait lui aussi dans la chambre. Le garçon était assis sur son lit et le regardait avec ses mains en l'air. Kayashima avait raison. Son âme restera trouble s'il ne parlait pas à Mizuki. Il avait attendu depuis trop longtemps. Nakatsu se leva d'un coup de son lit, prenant une grande décision. Il allait parler à Mizuki, lui dire se qu'il ressentait pour elle. Kayashima écarquilla les yeux.

« Quelle aura combative ! Elle brûle ! »

Oui, son aura était combative, pensa Nakatsu. Il allait se battre pour Mizuki. Il se tourna vers son ami et lui dit en souriant.

« Souhaites-moi bonne chance ! »

Il sortit en courant de la chambre, tandis que Kayashima, toujours les mains en l'air, lui souhaita bonne chance. Il chercha Mizuki dans tout le dortoir, mais ne la trouva pas. Il se demandait si elle se trouvait avec Sano. Probablement, pensa-t-il. Nakatsu finit par voir Sano passer devant lui. Il lui demande s'il savait où était Mizuki, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Nakatsu se demanda alors s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec la jeune fille. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient disputés ? Nakatsu se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Sano et Mizuki. La porte était entrouverte. Nakatsu s'approcha et vit Mizuki. Elle était de dos, toujours vêtue de la robe qu'elle portait pour le concours de danse et le jeune homme savait qu'elle était entrain de pleurer. Il en était sûr maintenant, il s'était passé quelque chose avec Sano. Il en voulait à son ami. Comment pouvait-il la faire souffrir alors que depuis son arrivée, Mizuki faisait tout pour l'aider. Tout ce que Nakatsu voulait en cet instant, c'était de la faire sourire. Tout à coup, il sentit sa peur s'envoler. Il ouvrit la porte et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'aimait et il était enfin prêt à lui avouer.

_Fin ___


End file.
